Marcas
by Hagen Anfallen Sixx
Summary: "Todos tenemos marcas, solo que algunas se ven y otras no" [SLASH] [Thominho]


Después de no escribir nada por un tiempo esta noche me he dado un tiempo para terminar esto, lo tengo a medio escribir desde hace un buen tiempo pero al menos ahora si bien carece de mucho sentido está terminado. Espero que les guste.

Por cierto…en fanfiction vean la portada del fic, es una foto de las marcas que deja la caída de un rayo, teóricamente Minho debe tener unas semejantes solo que imagino que las suyas están en la espalda.

**Hagen fuera~~**

* * *

**MARCAS**

Thomas lo acarició con la punta de los dedos, aquella suave piel le recordaba muchas cosas, pero lo que más le recordaba era el pasado. Minho había estado ahí en cada momento duro que había pasado, cada vez que sufrió, cada vez que había llorado, cada vez había estado ahí y si bien nunca había hecho nada espectacular por defenderlo, por consolarlo o por tratar de calmarlo Thomas sabía apreciar la simple presencia del asiático a su lado.

Sobre todo apreciaba aquella piel que ahora mismo acariciaba porque estaba surcada de marcas, crueles cicatrices de eventos que habían vivido juntos, cicatrices que nunca se irían y que Minho había ganado tratando de pelear su causa, tratando de no dejarlo solo, tratando de estar para él en cada momento ya cada paso, tratando de sobrevivir. Minho siempre había cumplido, se había encargado de mantenerlo vivo y en el camino se había llevado quizás la peor parte.

Thomas se abrazó con fuerza del cuerpo perteneciente a su novio, su pareja que ahora a dormía con él en la enorme cama de su cabaña que por cierto no era la más grande ni tampoco la más bonita, vivían de manera austera exactamente igual que todos los otros miembros de la nueva sociedad creada en Paraíso; todos los inmunes ahora ya tenían pequeñas cabañas agrestes en donde muchos criaban a sus hijos, se encargaban de sus hermanos, convivían con amigos o como él llevaban una relación.

Minho despertó ante el abrazo, se desperezo un poco, había estado durmiendo boca abajo y por eso Thomas había podido ver algunas de las marcas más importantes, cuando Minho se giró haciéndolo a un lado un poco Thomas se sentó en la cama y miró al otro con atención, esperando una palabra de consuelo encriptado como las que Minho siempre soltaba que parecían normales pero que él entendía significaban que el otro estaba preocupado. Minho se movió un poco más y se recostó boca arriba, después extendió el brazo y tiró del hombro de Thomas para recostarlo en su pecho desnudo.

_\- ¿de nuevo pesadillas?_ \- preguntó Minho sin ánimos de esperar la respuesta, sabía que siempre que su novio lo despertaba a media noche era porque había tenido un sueño horrible… pasaba con frecuencia.

_\- Newt estaba ahí…_ \- murmuró Thomas y se sintió un aire incómodo flotando un poco por el aire de la recamara, hablar de Newt en especial era complicado para ambos.

_\- ¿era ese sueño en el que te persigue para matarte?_ \- preguntó Minho mientras paseaba sus dedos de manera distraída por el pelo castaño del otro

_\- no, era ese otro en dónde venía aquí para matarte a ti_ \- dijo Thomas sin el menor de los empachos, Minho conocía la temática de todos sus sueños...ya no se tenían secretos.

_\- nadie va a matarme…_ \- susurró Minho en un tono de reclamo que de alguna forma calmó a Thomas, despues el asiatico rodó un poco para abrazar de frente al castaño, lo besó en la frente y en las mejillas, lo besó en los labios y le apretó por la cadera contra él

_\- a veces me pregunto cómo es que haces para dormir_ \- se quejó Thomas que siempre que despertaba a Minho se sentía idiota y pequeño, frágil.

_\- vamos...trata de volver a dormir_ \- le pidió el asiático y le besó la frente de nuevo.

Thomas se repegó contra el cuerpo de Minho y le besó el cuello sin el menor de los empachos, hacía no muchas horas habían estado teniendo una de sus rondas de sexo y aún se sentía cansado así que sabía que quería dormir, deseaba dormir sin sueños en verdad, por una vez dormir así sin que algún fantasma del pasado apareciera en sus sueños solo para torturarlo así que cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.

A pasa de un rato Minho abrió los ojos, su Thomas al fin se había quedado dormido, podía notarlo por la respiración acompasada y el cuerpo que había quedado laxo entre sus brazos, que el castaño durmiera lo hizo sonreír, se veía tierno dormido y su cara parecía estar en calma, en verdad esperaba que esta vez pudiera dormir hasta la mañana sin sueños horribles, le acarició la piel de los hombros con la punta de los dedos. Su pobre chico. A veces Minho tampoco podía dormir, solía tener pesadillas pero mucho menos aterradoras que las que atormentaban a su pareja, le daba insomnio por mucho tiempo y en más de una noche había deseado salir a correr para despejarse pero no lo había hecho por miedo a interrumpir los bellos sueños de su amor.

Minho pasaba sus noches de insomnio velando el sueño de su pareja, lo cuidaba como a su vida y aun si de día al salir de la habitación para hacerse cargo de los pendientes de la comunidad que contaba con él Thomas se convertía en el hombre más fuerte de la tierra Minho sabía bien que en cuanto llegara la tarde y se encerraran en la habitación, se quitaran la ropa y se entregaran a los sentimientos que se tenían el uno por el otro… todo quedaría expuesto.

Minho estaría acomplejado por las marcas en su piel, las cicatrices brutales le cubrían la piel y no era bonito de ver, Thomas ignoraría las marcas y lo besaría con pasión, le diría que estaba deseandolo y Minho se olvidaría de su piel para concentrarse en la ajena.

Thomas estaría destruido por las marcas en su conciencia y memoria, el dolor le ardería como una marca de fuego y se mostraría débil como se sentía en verdad, eso alejaría a cualquiera que esperara al Thomas fuerte que había fuera del cuarto pero no a Minho, Minho le besaría la frente, el cuello, los labios, las mejillas, el pecho, los hombros y todo cuanto alcanzara, lo rodearía en sus brazos, haría que la piel le quemara por la pasión y que su mente se inundara de amor, pasión y deseo. Y Thomas dejaría de pensar y por esa noche…sobreviviría.


End file.
